needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The-buster-ZX/been on nfm for 5 years
my story well it all started when i was on miniclip.com i was playing games on there then i found this game on there it was call need for madness.the title seem cool so i try it out.it took a long time to get pass the tracks since i was new to the game but after a while i started to figure out how to play it.one of the things i really like about is how you can destroy cars when your racing.when i finish the first game i was so happy.later i found the link to the site the site was call radicalplay.com so when i went in the site i saw that there was going to be a nfm 2. i was thinking in my mind YES!!!! so when i saw that i was waiting for a long time to see when the game will open.a couple of months later it open i was really happy about that untill i found out that there was a bulldozer in the game name masheen. every time i was in the final level he always wasted me almost like he was indestructible.after hours of trying to destroy masheen i won. i was jumping for joy. after i finish the game i found out there was another nfm coming soon and yes that was need for madness multiplayer.when it release i was kinda afraid to try it out because i don't really do online multiplayer chat games so at first i was just playing the single player.after a while i wanted to try it out but it was close to chirstmas at that time so i had my radical one car color as red and green then i had my player as chirstmas.months later i knew you can't use that name in the summer time so i change it. i didn't know what name should i use but i picked the name buster after a popular tv show hot wheels battle force 5 and i had my car colors blue and white because that's the car color. my team i wanna talk about what happen with my team how it all started.on june 21st i was in ghostrider room5 doing my normal thing then i see jack the leader of team atomic saying who want's to join team atomic.i was wondering what's a clan? i found this site call nfm wiki i looked it up and it show what a clan is.then the idea hit me to start a clan. at first i was thinking what should the name be. the first i was thinking was team fire and ice but nobody really join with that name.so i was thinking about it i should have the teams name have the nfm name in it.then i made the name the team was call need for madness epic warriors.when i started the team most people were thinking im wasting my time but i didn't care.i knew what i was going to do.it was strange how tons of people joined so quickly.and that's how it got so popular. over the summer time more people joined. later on i made a site for my team im still working on it but it looks good. thanks for reading my story. Category:Blog posts